


necessary help

by dodono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, actual child harumaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/pseuds/dodono
Summary: Maki breaks her arm and refuses assistance. Kirumi learns this the hard way.





	necessary help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to the KiruMaki ship. We consist of four shippers and have two fanarts and one fic bUT we're lucky enough to have like two blessed panels in the anthology.
> 
> I whipped this up on a whim so if I, uh, ever wonder why I'm failing school pull this fic up.
> 
> EDIT: ffs I pasted the unedited version I am gomenasai. It should be the slightly better version now.

Kirumi’s sitting on the couch typing up her essay on her laptop when she hears a bag fall onto the floor with a low thud. She looks up from her work and leans to the side to peer into the kitchen, only to see her roommate-turned-girlfriend staring blankly at the floor. 

“Maki-san? Is there something wrong?” she calls, standing up and brushing out the imaginary wrinkles from her black skirt. 

“It’s nothing, Kirumi. Go back to work.” Maki bends down with a heavy sigh and she grabs onto the plastic bag tiredly. 

Kirumi frowns. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hungry.” She raises the bag of sliced bread. “Wanted to make a sandwich.” Kirumi watches as she makes her way to the kitchen island to plop the bag onto the granite countertop. Maki somehow untwists the bread tie after a struggle or two, but then fumbles with opening the jar of strawberry jam. 

“Here, let me.” Kirumi takes the jar away from her and opens it with ease. Without asking, she opens up the drawer beneath, taking out a butter knife, and proceeds to make the entire sandwich. 

Maki places a hand on Kirumi’s arm. “What the hell are you doing?”

She blinks at her, wondering what’s so difficult to understand. “I am making the sandwich for you,” she states. 

“I can do it myself.”

Kirumi eyes the blue cast and sling on her right arm. “You’ll starve yourself before you can finish, Maki-san.” She takes a generous scoop of jam (her girlfriend’s always so bitter but had quite the sweet tooth) and slathers it evenly onto the bread. “It is alright to ask for help sometimes. I will not think any less of you, if that is what you are afraid of.”

“I’m not concerned of that,” she huffs. “I’m perfectly capable of making my own food, so I don’t need your assistance.” She makes a shooing motion with her functional hand. 

Kirumi doesn’t budge.  “You are very stubborn,” she smiles, her eyes crinkling in amusement, “just like a child.”

“Wha- I’m not a kid!” Maki pouts immediately after. 

Really now. 

“Look,” Maki continues, “don’t you have something more important to do? Like your essay?”

She hums, her hand reaching into the plastic bag for another slice. “It is not due for another two weeks,” she explains, purposely ignoring Maki’s whisper of ‘tryhard’ under her breath. “Besides.” She looks up to stare at Maki with the one green eye that’s visible. “You are far more important than a small essay.” 

Maki stutters and flushes a deep red, causing Kirumi to giggle at how easily Maki gets embarrassed. “You have terrible priorities,” the shorter girl hisses after she regains her composure. 

Kirumi hands her the completed snack. “I’d like to think my priorities are in the right place.” She bends at the waist to kiss her girlfriend’s head. “I love you.”

Maki’s pout returns. “Yeah, yeah, I love you, too. But it doesn’t mean you have to be my maid or anything. We’re at home, not at the café.” She takes a large bite out of the sandwich, swallowing before speaking again. “It’s not your responsibility to handle everything.”

“Well,” Kirumi taps on the hard cast lightly with a finger, “if someone had not broken her arm, then maybe she could have made a sandwich herself.” She goes back to the couch, her long skirt swishing behind. “Anyways, before I forget, Akamatsu-san has agreed to supervise you the next time you and your friends go out and,” she makes air quotes, “‘have fun’.”

“Uh, no, she’ll ruin our bonding.”

The ‘really?’ expression Kirumi throws in her direction sends chills down her spine. “Bonding,” she repeats. “You dislike Ouma-san, do you not?”

“Oh yeah, that kid. Can’t stand him,” she agrees. “But don’t you all want us to get along? Let us do that without Akamatsu staring us down from the corner of the bar.”

“I do want you both to get along. However, not when he has his phone out and recording you doing parkour while drunk.” Kirumi purses her lips, a headache already forming. She remembers when the nurse had explained Maki’s condition to her, how she had idiotically gotten herself injured because she had a few too many drinks. God, her girlfriend was an actual moron. “Doing parkour with an  _ already broken hand _ .”

“But-“

“No, Maki-san. It is final. You need to be supervised.” 

Maki sinks down onto the couch and grumbles incoherently, occasionally nibbling on her sandwich grumpily. She really does resemble a child. 

“The video was pretty cool, though, right?” Maki asks quietly, seeking whatever approval she could get. 

“Oh,  _ yes _ , it indeed was. You are very skilled.”

 

—

 

It’s rather pathetic of her to refuse to ask for assistance, but Maki’s ego is a bit larger than she had expected. Kirumi leans against the door frame and watches as Maki wrestles with the button-up shirt she’s been attempting to take off for the past three minutes. Kirumi squints. She has four buttons undone. 

After the five minute mark pasts, Kirumi moves to settle next to her on the bed, her hands already replacing Maki’s as her dexterous fingers easily slides the remaining buttons out of the holes. She’s too busy removing the shirt carefully to notice the glare Maki shoots her. She slowly slips the fabric over the cast to not disturb it, then rises to go and rummage in the drawers for a clean shirt. 

“I could’ve done it myself,” Maki says right as Kirumi pulls out a large, red knit sweater. The little amount of emotion attached to her voice causes Kirumi to turn around, thin eyebrows furrowed in concern, but she doesn’t reply. Instead, she returns and stretches the opening of the sweater wide to fit over Maki’s head. She’s silent as she scrunches up the sleeves and cautiously slips it over the cast. Maki’s worried that she’s said something to upset her girlfriend and opts to chew on her bottom lip instead of speaking up as she watches Kirumi straighten out the clothing. The taller girl reaches over to grab the hairbrush off their nightstand and makes herself comfortable behind Maki, pulling her untied hair out from under the sweater and begins to untangle the ends. 

“Are you upset?” Maki asks, eyes downcast at the hardened material around her arm. Fuck this cast, honestly. 

Kirumi’s reply is so soft and reassuring that Maki’s distress nearly diminishes on the spot. “Oh, I am not.” The brush glides through the hair without encountering knots. “I just wish I could understand why you dislike assistance so much.” 

The room is quiet, save for the occasional shuffle and hair meeting fabric. 

“I don’t like feeling helpless.”

Kirumi’s eyes widen. “Everyone is helpless at one point.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just that-,” Maki sighs, fingers toying with a strand of her dark hair. “It makes me feel weak, and I’m not used to it.”

“Maki-san. Even if you need help it does not make you weak.” Kirumi’s eyes twinkle. “Sometimes, you need support to reach greater heights that you cannot achieve by yourself.” Her arm keeps a steady pace on detangling Maki’s long, long hair. “Yes, you can continue everyday life by yourself, but you also risk injuring your arm. Might as well let me help so your arm can heal faster.”

The girl in front is momentarily stunned. Her lips break into a small smile once the words are registered. “I guess so.” She reaches behind her blindly and Kirumi places her larger hand over hers, interlacing their fingers together. “Thanks, Kirumi.”

Kirumi places a small kiss on top of her head before continuing her chore of unknotting Maki’s hair. 

Five minutes or an hour passes by and Maki’s head nods forward. Kirumi pauses and notices her shoulders rising up and down at an even pace, that she seems more relaxed. The corner of her lips tip up when she realizes Maki has fallen asleep. She quickly brushes out the remaining of her hair, running her thin fingers through once satisfyingly, and ties her hair into a simple braid. Picking her up, she sets Maki onto her side of the bed and pulls the covers over her, tucking it under her small body. Maki sighs dreamily in her sleep once she’s warm and comfortable in bed. 

Kirumi’s glad she has learned another little, yet significant, information about Maki, even if it had been rather difficult with someone as stubborn as her. But it’s fine, because she has all the time in the world to know more. 

**Author's Note:**

> maki: it was p cool tho, right
> 
> kirumi: yes and i was, what i believe the kids nowadays call, "shook".
> 
> If you liked this fic, please kudos and/or leave a comment! tell me if you want more motherly gays.


End file.
